


Wounded

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobb, Dark Peter Parker, M/M, Mobb Boss Tony Stark, Peter retaliates, Tony gets kidnapp, mention of violence, sorry - Freeform, this doesn’t makes sense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: No habría nada ni nadie que detuviese a La Pequeña Araña.





	Wounded

9\. Angry

_ Wounded _

Bucky arrugó el entrecejo al encontrarse con Natasha, quien solo se encogió de hombros ante la duda del otro; ella sabía la respuesta que tendrían al entregar las noticias de lo que sucedía al muchacho detrás de las puertas dobles. 

Peter sonrió leve con el sueño todavía escondido bajo sus pestañas y se estiró cual gato por la cama, más al reconocer el lado contrario frío y desarreglado, supo que Tony nunca volvió a casa. Bucky se acercó despacio más el mercenario no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada antes de recibir un almohadazo en el rostro y Natasha reprimió una risita hasta que el semblante del más joven se endureció. 

—Que sucede? 

Horas atrás habían recibido una entrega. Un simple y discreto sobre de manila que contenía una memoria extraible. Y la clara imagen del dueño de la Torre que habitaban maniatado en una silla, vendado en una habitación obscura; la única luz que se mostraba venía de la cámara que grababa el pequeño video. 

* * *

Luego de arreglarse la camiseta que no le pertenecía, Peter pateó la puerta principal del edificio frente a él y mientras Natasha abría paso al perímetro, Clint le informaba cambios dentro de la estancia desde el otro edificio y Bucky le revolvió el cabello con cariño antes de desaparecer en el umbral. 

No habría nada ni nadie que detuviese a _La Pequeña Araña. _

Él tejería su red hasta atrapar a todas las diminutas hormigas que osaron molestar su morada. 

* * *

A Tony lo que le despertó fue la conocida descarga de un arma a quemarropa y el cuerpo sin vida que cayó a su lado de la habitación, por momentos, le costó reconocer la sombra que se desdibujaba y se hacía cada vez más grande en su dirección. 

Peter le esclareció la mirada convirtiéndose en toda una visión. 

Con el cabello despeinado y las mejillas arreboladas de ira, sus ropas mostraban salpicaduras de sangre y sus pasos sonaban húmedos a causa de la amplia mancha que comenzaba a expandirse por el suelo. 

Un par de guardas que todavía permanecían desperdigados, se acercaron más Peter no les dio oportunidad. 

Disparó sus armas en perfecta precisión. 

Tony despertó por completo y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Peter se deslizó de rodillas hasta alcanzarle y limpió su rostro con sus manos; Tony nunca antes había sentido el deseo de limpiarle los restos de sangre gracias a un beso. 

Peter le entendió en una mirada. 


End file.
